


𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐎𝐌𝐀𝐍 𝐖𝐇𝐎 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐓𝐄𝐂𝐓𝐒 ◦ ᵈᵒᶜᵗᵒʳ ʷʰᵒ [³] [ᶜᵒᵐⁱⁿᵍ ˢᵒᵒⁿ]

by blueflameddabi



Series: The Lady of Time Saga [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflameddabi/pseuds/blueflameddabi
Summary: ❝when you love someone you protect them❞© frosch, 2020
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Original Female Character(s), River Song/Original Female Character(s), Thirteenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Lady of Time Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656316
Kudos: 4





	1. ☆» 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘻𝘦𝘳𝘰: 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘞𝘖𝘔𝘈𝘕 𝘞𝘏𝘖 𝘗𝘙𝘖𝘛𝘌𝘊𝘛𝘚

❝ 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪'𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥𝘺 ❞

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

☆» 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘻𝘦𝘳𝘰: 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯

❝ 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥; 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 ❞


	2. [ contents ]

*✧ ───────── ✧*

*✧ ───────── ✧* **  
**

☆» 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘻𝘦𝘳𝘰: 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯

**[ contents ]**

**[ about this series ]**

**[ book cast ]**

**[ spotify playlist ]**

**o. story details**

*✧ ───────── ✧*

☆» 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦: 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘣𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘩, 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯

**i. the everlasting (NOT PUBLISHED)**

*✧ ───────── ✧*

**[ more to be announced ]**

*✧ ───────── ✧* **  
**

*✧ ───────── ✧* **  
**

╭─━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━─╮

 **NOTE:** So, in order to properly understand _this_   
book, you will of had to watch all of 'Torchwood' as   
it contains spoilers to the final season of the series -   
and watching the final season without watching the   
rest of the series is a pretty silly idea considering just   
how much you miss about Jack and Torchwood   
itself. 

Also, considering how I've had to tweak the whole   
of the 'Doctor Who' and 'Torchwood' universe to   
make this work out, please expect that there will be   
several differences to the timeline as to  
accommodate for what I've changed.

Anyway, enjoy!

╰─━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━─╯


	3. [ about this series - UPDATED]

**Hey, all.**

**This is basically the same thing I posted in the last three books, but with a bit of editing done to it. Enjoy!**

**So, after I began writing chapter 37 of the first book I wrote for this series (canonically the second book now), I thought I better give all my readers some information about this story so I don't have people making a big fuss about some of the things I've written, or am going to write, for this story.**

_**1) Violet:** _

**She _is_ half ** **Gallifreyan, and a** **Time Lord (Time Lady, really), like I say within the first three or four chapters, but she's not entirely the same as the The Doctor, or River. She's more similar to Jenny (the Doctor's daughter) in how she Regenerates, however Violet can have one part of her body replaced when she Regenerates, for example, her eyes in either chapter 11 or 12 of the second book, and other parts in the prequel.**

**Also, this is something I'm actually really hesitant to tell you all, but I think it'd help you understand why I've written my OC like I have. Violet's character, personality and decisions are actually based off me and my experiences, as well as some of my friends. So, uh, take from that what you will, and try to keep the criticism to a minimum please.**

_**2) Relationships:** _

**This is what I'm probably the most worried about concerning this story. If you've taken notice of the relationships listed in the story information box (or whatever it's called), then you'll know that Violet has multiple relationships with multiple people, and they're all basically at the same time due to this being a story about time travel.**

**Let's all just forget about what is perceived as 'right' and 'wrong' or 'acceptable' and 'unacceptable' whilst reading this story, because there's a lot of different relationships for Violet, Jack - and even the Doctor. It's a great big mess that might be kinda difficult to understand and take in, but the relationship aspect of this story is meant to be very fucking complex.**

**_3) Warnings:_ **

**This third book is much more graphic and triggering than either of the other two books, so it's best you be warned before you read it. The first and third chapters (so far) are probably the most triggering chapter I've written for this series, and that's because of where that book takes place in the timeline of the series - just as Violet meets Jack, and before she gets the medicine to subdue her tendencies to crash and burn; to lash out and self-destruct.**

**I will put a trigger warning notice at the beginning of any chapters that concern possibly sensitive issues, but please don't go blaming me if you accidentally overlook it and come across the triggering scene without being somewhat prepared.**

**Just so you know - the worst this series was originally going to contain was self-harm, suicidal thoughts and tendencies, and attempted suicide, but, as of right now, chapter 07 in the prequel contains something far more sensitive: attempted r*pe, and** **chapter 12 details the torture that leads to Violet's most horrific scar.**

**If anyone else has any more concerns or questions, just let me know and I'll explain them on here.**

**\- Frosch xo -**


	4. [ book cast ]

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

𝘛𝘏𝘌 𝘞𝘖𝘔𝘈𝘕 𝘞𝘏𝘖 𝘗𝘙𝘖𝘛𝘌𝘊𝘛𝘚

❝ 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪'𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥𝘺 ❞

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐞 𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐞  
as  
𝐯𝐢𝐨𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐣𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬 | 𝐥𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐚𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐥𝐝𝐚

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦

*✧ ───────── ✧*

𝐣𝐨𝐡𝐧 𝐛𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐰𝐦𝐚𝐧  
as  
𝐜𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐣𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 | 𝐣𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐜 𝐩𝐢𝐨𝐭𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐞

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘦

*✧ ───────── ✧*

𝐠𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐡 𝐝𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐝-𝐥𝐥𝐨𝐲𝐝  
as  
𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐣𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮

*✧ ───────── ✧*

𝐣𝐨𝐝𝐢𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐫  
as  
𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐞𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐡 𝐝𝐨𝐜𝐭𝐨𝐫

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘴

*✧ ───────── ✧*

𝐭𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐞  
as  
𝐫𝐲𝐚𝐧 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐥𝐚𝐢𝐫

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥

*✧ ───────── ✧*

𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐩 𝐠𝐢𝐥𝐥  
as  
𝐲𝐚𝐬𝐦𝐢𝐧 𝐤𝐡𝐚𝐧

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘴

*✧ ───────── ✧*

𝐛𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐥𝐞𝐲 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐡  
as  
𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐡𝐚𝐦 𝐨'𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬

*✧ ───────── ✧*

𝐣𝐨𝐡𝐧 𝐬𝐢𝐦𝐦  
as  
𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘳

*✧ ───────── ✧*

**𝐈𝐍𝐓𝐑𝐎𝐃𝐔𝐂𝐈𝐍𝐆** **:**

𝐦𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐳  
as  
𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐬𝐲 | 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭

*✧ ───────── ✧*

𝐬𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐚 𝐝𝐡𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐧  
as  
𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫

𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘵𝘩

*✧ ───────── ✧*

**[ MORE TO BE ANNOUNCED ]**

╭─━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━─╮

 **NOTE:** Wattpad is being annoying and not letting me   
upload the other GIFs. Hopefully they'll be up soon.

Anyway, enjoy!

╰─━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━─╯


	5. [ spotify playlist ]

**𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐎𝐌𝐀𝐍 𝐖𝐇𝐎 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐓𝐄𝐂𝐓𝐒  
** ❝ when you love someone you protect them ❞

**i. shatter me** ───lindsey stirling, lzzy hale

 **ii. the last of the real ones** ───fall out boy

 **iii. faded** ───alan walker

 **iv. legends never die** ───league of legends

 **v. rise** ───league of legends

 **vi. darkside** ───alan walker

 **vii. breakeven** ───the script

 **viii. somebody to die for** ───hurts

 **ix. alone** ───alan walker

 **x. what hurts the most** ───rascal flatts

 **xi. immortals** ───fall out boy

 **xii. somewhere in neverland** ─── all time low

 **xiii. welcome to my life** ─── simple plan

 **xiv. one more light** ─── linkin park

 **xv. we are** ─── hollywood undead

 **xvi. gossip** ─── sleeping with sirens

 **xvii. not good enough for truth in a cliche** ─── escape the fate

 **xviii. heavy (feat. kiiara)** ─── linkin park, kiiara

 **xix. when the darkness comes** ─── colbie caillat

 **xx. beautiful crazy** ─── luke combs

 **xxi. why me** ─── on the outside

 **xxii. fallin’ (adrenaline)** ─── why don’t we

 **xxiii. teardrops** ─── bring me the horizon

 **xxiv. we don’t have to dance** ─── andy black

 **xxv. don’t you dare forget the sun** ─── get scared

 **xxvi. this is war** ─── thirty seconds to mars

 **xxvii. wolf in sheep’s clothing** ─── set it off, william beckett

 **xxviii. the night we met** ─── lord huron

 **xxix. duality** ─── set it off

 **xxx. armor** ─── landon austin

 **xxxi. burn** ─── crown the empire

 **xxxii. dynasty** ─── miia

 **xxxiii. setting yourself up for sarcasm** ─── get scared

 **xxxiv. the mortician’s daughter** ─── black veil brides

 **xxxv. another life** ─── motionless in white

 **xxxvi. terrible things - ep version** ─── mayday parade

 **xxxvii. don’t deserve you** ─── plumb

 **xxxviii. how it feels to be lost** ─── sleeping with sirens

 **xxxix. stay away from my friends** ─── pierce the veil

 **xl. dirty laundry** ─── all time low

 **xli. the world is ugly** ─── my chemical romance

 **xlii. fall for you (acoustic)** ─── secondhand serenade

 **xliii. madness** ─── ruelle

 **xliv. pompeii** ─── bastille

 **xlv. hunger** ─── of monsters and men

 **xlvi. the devil you know** ─── x ambassadors

 **xlvii. things we lost in the fire** ─── bastille

 **xlviii. heroes of today** ─── once monsters

 **xlix. play with fire** ─── war*hall

 **l. walk through the fire (feat. ruelle)** ─── zayde wølf, ruelle

 **lii. if today was your last day** ─── nickelback

 **lii. see you again (feat. charlie puth)** ─── wiz khalifa, charlie puth

 **liii. somebody like you** ─── keith urban

 **liv. far away** ─── nickelback

 **lv. the fighter** ─── keith urban, carrie underwood

 **lvi. walk me home** ─── p!nk

 **lvii. shots fired** ─── breathe carolina

 **lviii. bleed it out** ─── linkin park

 **lix. it’s over when it’s over** ─── falling in reverse

 **lx. lost it all** ─── black veil brides

 **lxi. castle of glass** ─── linkin park

 **lxii. devil’s playground** ─── the rigs

 **lxiii. to the moon & back **─── savage garden

 **lxiv. dancing in the moonlight (feat. neimy)** ─── jubël, neimy

 **lxv. sex on fire** ─── kings of leon

 **lxvi. antichrist** ─── the 1975

 **lxvii. warriors** ─── imagine dragons

 **lxviii. glitter and gold** ─── barns courtney

 **lxix. fake** ─── the tech thieves

 **lxx. bad dream** ─── ruelle

 **lxxi. freaks like us** ─── sleeping wolf

 **lxxii. the strays** ─── sleeping with sirens

 **lxxiii. me against the devil** ─── the relentless

 **lxxiv. my immortal** ─── evanescence

 **lxxv. wake up call** ─── theory of a deadman

 **lxxvi. pain** ─── three days grace

 **lxxvii. something’s gotta give** ─── all time low

 **lxxviii. running up that hill** ─── placebo

 **lxxix. i’ll be good** ─── jaymes young

 **lxxx. when the day met the night** ─── panic! at the disco

 **lxxxi. alone together** ─── fall out boy

 **lxxxii. scar** ─── ashton irwin

 **lxxxiii. the haunting** ─── set it off

 **lxxxiv. young god** ─── halsey

 **lxxxv. home** ─── one direction

 **lxxxvi. shadow preachers** ─── zella day

 **lxxxvii. panic room** ─── au/ra

 **lxxxviii. the fault in our stars** ─── troye sivan

 **lxxxix. wreak havoc** ─── skylar grey

 **xc. devil in me** ─── halsey

 **xci. dying to believe** ─── sleeping with sirens

 **xcii. meet me on the battlefield** ─── svrcina

 **xciii. the devil within** ─── digital daggers

**[ more to be added** **, suggestions welcome** **]**


	6. o. story details

**Rating:** Teen Audiences and Up

 **Warnings:** Major Character Death

 **Categories:** F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi

 **Fandoms:** Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood

 **Relationships:** Jack Harkness/Original Female Character, Thirteenth Doctor/Original Female Character, River Song/Original Female Character

 **Characters:** Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Thirteenth Doctor, Yasmin Khan, Ryan Sinclair, Graham O'Brien, The Master (Simm), Missy (Doctor Who), The Master (Dhawan), River Song

 **Language:** English

 **Series:** Part 4 of the The Lady of Time Saga series

**Stats:  
** _N/A_

**Cover:**

**Meaning:**

protect  
/prəˈtɛkt/  
verb  
1\. keep safe from harm or injury

**Description:**

She's been given another chance at life by the one she loves most.

They're torn apart.

She's thrust into a future where she has no place.

Waiting, there's someone she knows, and someone she doesn't.

© Chey Eveleigh | 2021

**Preview:**

"There's no way this ends well," Violet snaps at the newest Regeneration of her spouse as she hurries around the console, past the bewildered companions the short-haired blonde has obtained this time around. "With my father back in the mix, this is going to be hell of a fucking shit-show! And now he's going to force you - _his_ childhood _best friend_ and _my_ first/second fucking _wife_ \- to face the truth about us Gallifreyans, Time Lords and the Timeless Child! What could possibly go wrong?!"

The Doctor catches the younger of the two's arm and stops her in mid stride. "I know what you're trying to say, and your concern is understandable, but I _need_ to know. Vi, there is every chance that it-"

"Will tell you why the Gallifreyans and Time Lords - even half-breeds like myself - are able to do what we can... and the truth that everyone has kept hidden from you. Yeah, I know."

Violet sighs and grips her wife's hand tightly, eyes closing briefly as she fights back the burning tears threatening to give away just how powerless she feels in this situation. However, from the way the Doctor returns the comforting motion, the former knows that the latter has some idea of the powerlessness inside her wife. It feels strange seeing the Doctor as a woman, and calling them her wife, but Violet knows it's not the first time they've been one: there was a time when the Doctor was a woman either before the first version they know about, or after this current version - but neither have any memory of the other, which makes it severely harder in figuring out just where they fit in.

Before returning to her rightful time after Jack somehow saved her life, Violet wasn't expecting to see her spouse again - or a much older version of Jack for that matter, but both happened within mere hours of each other in England. Still, in all honesty, Violet believed that the Regeneration Cycle for one of the few she loves would have been cut short even if they were given a whole new lot of Time Energy from the Time Lords when the eleventh version of her love grew old and was on the verge of dying centuries after Violet herself had died alongside Ianto. However, with all her hearts, the half-Gallifreyan is more than happy to be able to hold the Doctor in her arms again, no matter their gender.

Graham steps up to the pair and clears his throat. "Sorry, but who are you? And how do you know the Doc?"

The Doctor jolts as if electrocuted and turns to smile widely at her companions. "Sorry! Everyone, this is Violet Jones, my wife. She's also married to Jack, whom you all met when the Judoon came back to Earth, and another lovely fellow by the name of Ianto Jones."

Violet waves to Ryan and Yaz, her lips twitching up at the stunned look on Graham's face. "Nice to officially meet you all. As my wife said, I'm Violet, and as she _forgot_ to mention, I'm a Time Lord like her, but I'm only a half-breed - half-Human and half what she is."

"You called that man, the Master, your father," Yaz says, trying to wrap her head around everything. "Is that true?"

"Of course it is," Ryan sighs. "Would she really lie about it?"

Violet's expression falls. "I don't know this version of my father well, but I knew the two before him very well. He slaughtered countless people, and even killed me on some occasions, so I guess you can say we have a bit of bad blood between us, but I'm no innocent either. I've slaughtered people too, but only for the sake of keeping my family and friends safe over the centuries, but that makes it no less worse." She leans against the console and hums as the TARDIS speaks to her. "Yeah, I know. I can't blame either of us for that." At the bewildered looks, she shakes her head. "Anyway, I didn't know the Master was my father until not long before I watched him die before my eyes for the second time. We share the heartbeat of our Race in our heads and our minds work the same. Despite his faults, he did love me in his own twisted way, and I have the same for him. I only realised when my husband and I - the version of the Doctor three Regenerations back - stopped him from bringing a terrible War here through a Rift in time and space."

"Vi, you're getting a little off track," her wife quickly says, stopping the word vomit in its tracks. "Best to tell them more about yourself than the Master. Less risk of telling them something they shouldn't know."

"Yeah, you're right." Violet pushes off the console and claps her hands together, grinning at the trio. "Anyway, what do you three wanna know about little old me?"

Graham, Ryan and Yaz share a look.

"Well..."


End file.
